The Lonely Angel
by UnravellingThread
Summary: Fairy-tale format. Religious themes. One-shot.


Once upon a time there was an angel named Erik.

He was beautiful, perfect and God had given him the gift of music and song.

But Erik was lonely and did not like the company of the other angels. Instead he kept away from them and watched the humans.

He was fascinated with their form of culture, music, dance, song, plays and productions.

Then one day he found a little blonde girl named Christine Daae.

She had no mother and had just lost her father, leaving her all alone.

She was taken to a prestigious Oprah house to become part of the Ballet Corps, and every night she prayed for the angel of music her father had promised her.

Erik took pity on her, and even sympathized with the child. He decided to become her guardian angel.

Every day Erik watched over her, and every day Erik found himself falling in love with the child. But an angel can only love humans, never fall _in _love. Falling in love with a human was going against God himself; completely forbidden.

And so, he tried to replace his love by becoming her mentor, and eventually bestowed upon her his gift.

Erik only wanted the best for Christine, and all too soon Christine had become a beautiful young woman!

His efforts were futile, and he fell harder than ever for Christine Daae.

Now, loving from afar had begun to become too painful for Erik. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her with his lips, get married and have a family. He knew that he can make her happy and give her anything and everything her heart desired. So he asked God if he may go down to live Earth, as a normal mortal man so he may be with Christine.

God didn't like it, but Erik insisted—pleaded, begged and cried for her.

And then God allowed it, but only if Erik was willing to sacrifice his outer beauty and his divinity.

Erik did not hesitate and agreed. Christine herself said that she would love her angel no matter what, and Erik knew that she would never lie to him. Never to her angel.

But when Erik arrived on Earth…things didn't go as he had hoped.

He was hated and feared because of his appearance. He was not used to, or even expected such treatment and was forced to hide from the outside world. From the light and peering eyes.

Even then, Erik was confident that it would stop once he had Christine…but Christine had already fallen in love with another human; a boy.

Erik had taught her to sing like an angel he knew she was, and had given up his family, his home, his beauty and his divinity—He threw away _everything _he knew for her… and she had repaid him by turning her back on him. Calling him a madman and a _monster_.

And poor Erik was left alone to die within the cellars of that Opera House…where he had watched her grow. Where he had gave her lessons. Where she first caught his eye… and where she abandoned him. But…even despite the unbearable sorrow, heartbreak and anguish he was left with…he could not bring himself to feel any ill will towards her.

Despite everything his feelings hadn't changed and he would forgive her a thousand times over. Even without her he will remain faithful. His love will remain everlasting…

...

Time stretched on. Unforgiving. Relentless. Cruel.

Months turned to years at a torturous and tormenting pace.

Living in solitude and utter loneliness, with only his own thoughts for company Erik was not the same loving, caring angel he once was… He became something else.

Something wicked, twisted, and full of _hate._ He was hateful towards the human race that rejected him and feared him, and hated the Almighty God for doing nothing to save him from this hell on Earth.

Erik became a monster.

Hiding his hideous face behind a mask…he longed to be where he may watch over his beloved Christine. He longed to see her face again. He longed to hear her voice. He would give anything: his mind, body and soul—anything just to see her smile one more time.

Then came the year his beloved Christine Daae died…

**Erik's story had only begun within the Opera…**

_Fin…_

* * *

**In my opinion, the only person that Erik loved was Christine—and ONLY Christine…but the way the story ends. I hate it. I want Erik to find his happy ending…  
Christine may have been his only love, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the tale.**

**~_SafetyPinStitches _**


End file.
